SOS
by CrazyLake42
Summary: Songfic to GC's S.O.S... Dil is depressed and no one seems to notice. Will someone finally see the signs, or will we loose the red-headed teen forever?
1. Default Chapter

**S.O.S  
Summary: Songfic to GC's S.O.S... Dil is depressed and no one seems to notice. Will someone finally see the signs, or will we loose the red-headed teen forever?  
Warning: Possible character death, slight cussing Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or S.O.S... if I did I would be rich and stuff. Then I could have people remove my nail polish! That would be so awesome... or I could buy nail polish remover that actually works! hehe  
A/N: Yes I know I have like a lot of storie already... but I had to write this... I hope you like it... don't forget to check out my other stories and drop a review... ok now on to S.O.S!  
**_Song lyrics look like this!

* * *

Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air, Cuz I need somebody's help I can't make it on my own,  
So I'm giving up myself Is anybody listening?  
Listening._  
  
"To-Tommy?" I called out to my brother as I walked downstairs.  
  
The music was pounding and people dancing all around me. I walked into the kitchen hoping my older sibling was there.  
  
"Tommy?" I called again; no one responded to my plead.  
  
I sighed and headed toward the backyard. It was remotely silent; the music was muffled by the door. Kicking off my shoes I sat down in the sandbox from my youth. Sand fell between my toes as I looked up at the full moon.  
  
It gave off a dull shine, just enough for shadows to form. They danced along the fence and over the grass. A small wind picked up and I sighed again. I felt so far away, miles into the darkness.  
  
_I've been stranded here  
and I'm miles away  
Making signals hoping they save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
Cuz out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it_  
  
I continued to stare at the moon; it seemed to smile down at me. Like it knew all my problems, how to fix them. At that moment I realized just how alone I really was. A few tears leaked out of my eyes and down my cheek. My tongue sneaked out and the salty tears went away.  
  
"I'm alone," I whispered to myself. "I'm alone."  
  
More tears few and I wiped them away as I walked back into the house. The party was still going and I felt more alone. I saw Tommy across the room, our eyes locked. I put all my pain into my eyes, trying to ask for help. He turned away and started dancing with a random girl.  
  
"He just didn't see it," I said in a low voice as I walked out of the room.  
  
I felt safe inside the walls of my room and mind. No one could touch me, could say I was wrong. Around Tommy and his friends I never was right. My opinion was the wrong one, it didn't count. My views on life were always wrong.  
The pain welled up in me; it soon turned to anger.  
  
"Maybe the world would be better with out me," I said as I started to weep.  
  
I dug through my drawer as I searched for something that would make me feel better. My one release, a way to relieve my pain. A smooth surface made contact with my shaking fingers. I closed my fist around the object. A simple black notebook and blue pen was soon revealed. I let a small smile appear on my face as I opened to a clean sheet of paper.  
  
_So while I'm sitting here  
on the eve of my defeat  
I write this letter and  
hope it saves me_  
  
The tip of my pen landed on the paper as I started to write my last letter. A letter that would hopefully end up saving me.  
  
"Yeah, like anyone would care if I were here," I said in a bitter mood.  
  
I scribbled down line after line of feelings. I pleaded for help and I asked for forgivness. Although, I still don't know what I did wrong.  
  
_Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
Cuz I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening.  
_  
The party ended and the house wasn't so loud. Shuffling could be heard from downstairs as they cleaned. Their laughter floated to my ears and their squeals of joy followed. I wish I could be part of that; I knew I couldn't.  
  
I got up from my seat and walked out of the safety of my room. I had left my shoes outside so I was bare foot. The soft carpet tickled my feet as I walked down the stairs. Tommy and the others looked up at me. I looked at them, hoping they could see the pain in my eyes. I pleaded for help in that one glance. They didn't want to see my pain; they turned away and continued to clean.  
  
I walked into the backyard for the second time that night, and picked up my shoes and socks. I wrote, "Help." in the sand just before I went back inside.  
  
"No one cares," I said to myself as I entered my home.  
  
They looked at me as I walked past. I kept my head bowed and picked up my pace. Back in my room, I finally let loose my feelings.  
  
"I leave tomorrow."  
  
_I'm stuck inside my head  
And I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I send a S.O.S tonight  
I wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time?  
So now I'm sitting here  
the time of my departure's near  
I say a pray please someone save me_  
  
I fell asleep, a deep one that I never wanted to awake from. The next morning was hell and I just wanted to curl up into a little ball. Tommy stopped me in the hall as I was heading to my safety zone.  
  
"Dil?" he questiong carfully. "Yes?" I replied in a small voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied as I walked to safety.  
  
I knew he didn't care; I knew he couldn't. I locked myself inside my head and no one could get in. I pushed them away and trapped myself within the walls around my heart. I threw away the key and weeped as I did so. They didn't notice what I did; they didn't want to see the signs, the clues I left.  
  
"How in the hell did I get so far away?" I asked the air. "Soon enough I'll be gone."  
  
I decided that night I would take my life. Yet a part of me wished someone would save me.  
  
"Dear god, please have someone save me," I whispered out of my window. "Although I know now no one will. I'm not gonna live another day. I'll be gone in a few hours, but still I wish someone would stop me before I go. Let me know I'm loved before I dive into the darkness."  
  
_Is anybody listening?  
Do you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
Cuz I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening.  
_  
My sobs grew louder and louder as I cried my heart out. I hoped someone heard the cry. I wished someone would burst through the doors and knock the gun out of my hand. I wished someone saw what I wrote in the sand.  
**  
"IS ANYBODY LISTENING?!" **I yelled through my tears. "I can't make it on my own." The last part whispered.  
  
_I'm lost here  
I can't make it on my own  
I don't wanna die alone  
I'm so scared_  
  
I took a sharpie and started writing on my walls. The red ink stood out brightly on the white paint. It looked like blood, so crimson and red. On the wall, I wrote, "I'm lost here; I can't make it on my own." My hand was shaking so bad and my legs so weak, I slid to the floor.  
  
"I don't want to die alone, I'm so scared." I weeped as I curled into a small ball.  
  
_Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding onto everything  
I know  
Crying out,  
Dying now,  
need some help  
  
_I held the gun to my head again and looked around my room. Pictures smiled down at me; they were taunting me. I reached out to grab them, I wanted to hold them close to my heart. They were too far and I felt more sorrow fill my heart. The pain was drowning me and I felt as if I was already dead.  
  
"Save me," I whispered clutching the trigger. **"HELP ME, ANYONE!"**  
  
A pounding drifted to my ears and I heard yelling through my doors. I see someone finally saw my signs, but its to late.  
  
"Goodbye, no body can save me now," I yelled and the pounding go more frantic.  
  
With a sick smile on my face I- dropped the gun. I could easily take my life, but then no one would know what happened. I knew that if I left without a word, then people would wonder why I did it. So I stopped and wrote this letter. I end it here and give it to the person on the other side. This is my story, this is my soul yearning for releash-for help.  
  
Dil  
  
A note slipped out from under the bed room door; Tommy picked it up and read. Dil sat in the other room contemplating the suicide; going over the reasons to live and the reasons to die. Finally the need to be free was the strongest and he put the gun to his head. As his older brother read the last line of the note, Dil pulled the trigger and a bang broke the silence. Tommy stood in front of the door and a small voice drifted over him, it said:  
  
_"Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air,  
Cuz I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?"  
_  
FIN**

* * *

A/N: I know my soul sis is gonna kill me for this ending... but I like the ending... I enjoy killing characters off. It makes me smile... I'm one sick freak aren't I? hehe you all love me for it. Ok I do have good news though, actually no I don't. WMoOC's chapter hasn't even been started, review it... I need some motivation to actually start writing the chapter... Ok enough rambling review are welcome, flames aren't wanted and will be laughed at. Hope you enjoyed...  
  
CrazyLake42 **


	2. Acceptance

** S.O.S **

**Summary: Tommy finally learns to accept his brother's death.  
Warning: Umm... it's kinda sad?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rugratsif I did then I would berich andwouldn't have to give up my X-mas gifts to get my friend's theirs... I'm such a good friend! hehe  
A/N: I was thinking about writing another chapter earlier in the week, but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to or not. I got a lovely review telling me I should, so I have decided I will. This chapter's main focus is on Tommy and him finally accepting the death of his brother.**

The sun beat down on the backs of Tommy, Stu, Didi, and the rest of their extended family. Clouds were scattered across the sky and the birds weren't really singing. The weather was nice and cheery, yet the air that surrounded the group was full of tension and depression. Silent sniffles, and loud wails filled the silence as the group filed into the funeral home. A few weeks earlier Dil had killed himself and was currently laying in the casket a few feet away.

Tommy stepped past his parents and into the dimmly lit room. A beautiful oak coffin lined withblack velvet was in the middle of the gloomy area. One side open, revealing a young teen with orange hair. His face was pale and looked peaceful; he looked like he was sleeping. A small form of water appeared on his cheek as Tommy stood over him.

"Oh Dil," he whispered touching his cold hand. "I don't know why I didn't notice your depression. I was suppose to be your older brother, and look at you now. I'm sorry"

He wiped the tears away and walked toward a quiet area, away from everyone. His back met the wall as he sat down on the ground. A silent sigh could be heard, that was followed by a light banging. A few more tears fell from his eyes as he began to think of all the times the two shared. The memory that stood out the most was the day before Dil had died.

"He looked so lost, and I didn't care," he whispered to the silence. "It's my fault"

A shadow covered his shaking frame; he looked up at the figure above him. Tommy's eyes widened as he saw who it was. Bright orange hair, creative brown eyes, and a smile so bright it lit up the room, there in front of him was his younger brother.

"Di-Dil?" Tommy asked the figure.

"Yes, T," it replied, his voice soft and ghostly.

"How?"

"T, you can't feel like this. You must continue on, don't mourn for me," it whispered as silent ghostly tears ran down his cheeks.

"I can't help it, Dil. I saw the signs, I could feel the pain rolling off you, yet I didn't care. This is my fault," he said as his own tears fell down his cheeks.

"No, don't think that," the ghost replied wiping Tommy's tears away. "I could have stopped myself, I knew you were out there. I'm to blame in this story"

"I will never believe you were to blame; I will always feel the guilt and pain knowing I could have prevented it," Tommy said as he looked away; he couldn't look into the eyes of the person he betrayed the most. "I'm sorry"

"T, I know you are not to blame, but I know you are stubborn and won't believe me anyways. I forgive you for whatever you are sorry for. And Tommy, remember me the way I was when we were younger. The creative mind, the hyper child, not the depressed somber teenager I turned into," he said before he turned and walked away.

Tommy got up and ran after his brother. He looked around the room, Dil was no where to be found. Sighing, he walked over to where the rest of the group was. Everyone dressed in black, quite the opposite of what Dil would want. "Guys," he called. "Dil wouldn't want us to cry for him. He would want us to be happy; he couldn't stand seeing us cry"

"Tommy's right," Didi said wiping her tears. "We have to be strong, Dil hates it when we are weak"

The other's nodded in agreement and embraced. Tommy broke away from the crowd again and walked over to the casket. The body in it couldn't be Dil, it was to still. The black-haired teen stroked the side of his brother's cheek and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"How can this be you?" he asked. "You're too still"

The body just layed there, eyes shut, not breathing. A single red rose was held within his hands. Sighing, Tommy pulled out the black notebook and blue pen, Dil, used to write the letter. He set them in the casket right next to Dil. A choked sob broke from his throat as he remember what he read within the pages of the journal. The thing that stood out the most was a poem Dil wrote, the day before his death. He could see the page clearly in his mind.

**Darkness:**

_Starless skies  
Sleepless nights  
Tears will fall  
Blood will spill  
No one here  
No one cares_

_Darkness embraces  
Pain will drown  
Happy times fade  
Depressing times rise_

_Who can save me?  
Who will save you?  
Darkness never ends  
It never fades  
Always there  
Always near_

_Embracing pain  
drowning clouds Rain falls  
Tears washed away  
Death comes  
It takes  
Never fully gone_

_Starless skies  
Sleepless nights  
Tears will fall  
Blood will spill  
No one is there- 10/4/04_

"Dil," he whispered one last time before he turned and walked away.

Lil came up to him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. Tears leaked out of his eyes, he couldn't stop them from falling. Sobs wrecked his body as he walked out of the funeral home, and into the warm air. The two of them sat down under a tree and stared out into space.

"Tommy?" Lil softly called.

"What?" he asked, his voice tired.

"Will you be ok?" she asked.

"I should be," he whispered. "Dil wouldn't want me to mourn for him"

"Come on, we need to get back in there"

Silently they walked back to the somber place. Tommy looked at his brother one last time. He closed the lid and a piece of him went with his brother. A huge chunk of his heart followed Dil. They all piled up in the van and followed the hurst to the cementary.

Green grass covered most of the area, random flowers scattered through out the place. Some graves were old and forgotten, while others were piled up with fresh flowers. Dil's burial spot was located toward the back, away from everyone else. So he could be creative and not have to worry about people stealing his ideas. He was lowered into the ground after the usual funeral rites took place.

His tombstone was a huge white stone (Dil never liked fancy stuff.) with his date of birth and time of death written. A small picture of him graced the front, a picture of how he used to be. A small quote laid under the picture, it read:

_"Even though one isn't here phyically, doesn't mean they are truly gone."_

The Pickles family looked down at the pile of dirt that covered Dil like a blanket. Tears slipped out of their eyes as realization hit. This was real, they lost their son and brother. He was gone, and he wasn't ever coming back. No matter how much they ask god to send him back, to make them wake up, this really happened. They weren't dreaming; this was true life.

"Come on, Tommy," Stu said wiping his eyes. "We need to get home"

"I'm gonna stay here for awhile; I'll walk home later"

"It's not good to mourn alone," his mother said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You guys go home and I'll be there later," he replied trying not to get mad.

"Alright son," his dad cut in before Didi could protest.

They lead the others into the van and drove off into the day. Tommy sat down by the tomb and traced the rough stone. A small droplet of water landed on it, turning the spot a darker gray color. Another one soon appeared, and another, and another, it was sprinkling.

"Why did you take him?!" Tommy yelled up to the sky. "Why did you-" he collapsed to the ground by the pile.

The rain started to pour down harder, creating little indentions to the grave. One would wonder why the weather went from good to horrible within seconds. What they don't understand is that when a ghost is unable to move on; it weeps. It weeps for the one's it has to leave behind, it weeps for the ones that never got to say goodbye. It weeps for the life it lived, or the life they left behind. It weeps until they have no more tears to cry.

Tommy looked up at the sky and saw the gray clouds. He slowly got to his feet and picked up a single flower. It was a daisy, a small daisy that looked like it didn't get much love, for the size wasn't as great as its brother's and sister's. Tommy took the flower and placed it atop Dil's grave and gave it was watery smile. The rain slowly stopped falling as Tommy smiled. He looked around the grave and saw his brother there. A small smile and wave was shared by the two as the younger one faded out. The clouds shifted slightly and the sun stood bright.

"I love you, Dil," Tommy whispered to the spot he saw his brother.

"I love you too, Tommy," a voice drifted over him and lingered in the air.

**

* * *

A/N: Wow that was weird... Not to fond of this, but whatever. The poem in this story is mine... not a good one, but oh well. Please review and tell me what you think. I will forever be grateful! Time to thank my reviewers!**

**Review Thanks:**

**Spice of Life: **_Yes I killed him. You should have known I would! Hehe, you know you love it! ::grin:: Plus you killed him too so you can't get mad a me! Thanks for the review... I'll send you a happy ending later..._

**benji's riot gurl: **_Hehe thanks... I didn't really wanna give out to much background info. because I was planning on writing another chapter, but shhh I didn't say that. hehe... not to brag or anything but I got the Death version about four days before it came out... I love the internet and ordering stuff online! Anywho thanks for the review..._

**Carolina Boy: **_Hopefully this is good too... hope you like! Thanks for the review_.

**Chellyburger: **_I love your name... it amused me! Hope this is good enough for you! Thanks for the review._

**MarvNow: **_Well this kinda explains the reaction... mostly centered on Tommy... hope you liked. Thanks for the review_

**midnight972: **_Hehe thanks... I hope this one has the 'wow' affect too. ::grin:: Thanks for the review!_

**Taekrsbass: **_Shiz-net? Ok Dani... that's a no. I think we need to get some Cradle of Filth in your head before you decide to go gangsta! XD Oh wow an image of you in some of the ummm... name brand stuff (don't know what name brand is in) and those hippy hugger thingies just popped into my head. Ohhh now you're doing some weird dance and singing a... rap songy thingie... Anywho thanks for the review!_

**A/N: Ok guys here's the scoop on WMoOC... I'm gonna try to get it up within the next few days. I'm not quite done with the chapter yet. I'm trying to get it done before the 20th. Reason being, I am in the midst of moving. So basically my internet will be cut off really soon and yeah. So I will disappear from here for awhile, but never fear I shall be back. ::People in the background groans:: Ok fine I won't come back... ::sulks off:: Hehe Anywho yeah just wanna give you the heads up, incase you actually read WMoOC. I'm out now peace Lake**


End file.
